


This Makes no Sense

by vamprav



Series: All the Crack [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Barty points out all the flaws in Voldy's plan.





	This Makes no Sense

**Author's Note:**

> So, I listened to Keira's Fandom Bane on Dumbledore and they got to the hourish mark and started talking about fourth year and how invested in Harry's schooling Voldy was.

Barty cleared his throat and looked his Lord directly in the eye, "But, sir, that makes no sense."

"Excuse me," Voldemort hissed.

"How am I supposed to get his name to come of of the Goblet, I'm not magically powerful enough to do that."

"Just enter him as coming from a fourth school."

"But what if he doesn't win?"

"You will rig it to."

"But what if he dies?"

"You will have to ensure that doesn't happen."

"But, my Lord, wouldn't it make more sense to just send him a port key?"

Silence as Voldemort just stared at him before opening his mouth, "Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt his schooling now would I?"

"What?"

"I refuse to have a mentally inept nemeses! I wouldn't be able to bare the shame! Sauron would be laughing at my plight all the way from Middle Earth!"

"Sir," Barty started.

"And don't even get me started on Palpatine."

"Sir, if you wanted an intelligent nemeses why didn't you pick a ravenclaw or Miss Granger."

"If I had picked Hermione Granger as my nemeses I would be dead by now."


End file.
